In a display apparatus (e.g., liquid crystal display apparatus) for performing display high in definition, a time allocated for writing data into pixels is reduced. In a display apparatus increased in size, a waveform of a signal is rounded. In view of such circumstances, there is proposed a configuration in which a display section has a plurality of regions each to be independently driven (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 through 5).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a display apparatus in which a display section has (i) a first region including a plurality of source lines (HS1 through HSm) and a plurality of gate lines (G1 through G(n/2)) and (ii) a second region including a plurality of source lines (HS1′ through HSm′) and a plurality of gate lines (G(n/2+1) through Gn), wherein the first region is driven by a source driver 2 and a gate driver 3, and the second region is driven by a source driver 2′ and a gate driver 3′ (see FIG. 8).
Patent Literature 1    Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukaihei, No. 11-102172 A (Publication Date: Apr. 13, 1999)
Patent Literature 2    Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2005-70722 A (Publication Date: Mar. 17, 2005)
Patent Literature 3    Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2005-91781 A (Publication Date: Apr. 7, 2005)
Patent Literature 4    Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukai, No. 2000-180822 A (Publication Date: Jun. 30, 2000)
Patent Literature 5    Japanese Patent Application Publication, Tokukaihei, No. 5-80714 A (Publication Date: Apr. 2, 1993)